Katz Chinese Restaurant
by CourageEditor
Summary: Muriel,Eustace, and Courage go to a chinese restaurant, but are in for quite a surprise!
1. May I Take Your Order?

Muriel,Eustace, and Courage go shopping at the Nowhere Mall. After they are finished they stop at a chinese restaurant, the truck pulls up to it and the sign reads KATZ CHINESE RESTAURAUNT.  
  
Courage: (in dread) Katz!  
  
Muriel: Well doesn't this place look nice! Lets eat here!  
  
Eustace: This stinks!  
  
Muriel: Oh c'mon Eustace, try something new for once, expand your horizons!  
  
Eustace: Yeah, more like expand my weight!  
  
Muriel: (digusted) Oh Eustace,really! Its top of the line cuisine!  
  
They enter the building, its very top of the line with a buffet and six golden chandeilers.  
  
Katz: Welcome to the Katz Chinese Restaurant, I'm Katz.What will you be having tonight?  
  
Muriel: I'll have the genneral so chicken  
  
Courage: Lo mein  
  
Eustace: I'll have pizza! With mushrooms! Big mushrooms! Not too saucy! Not too cheesy!  
  
Katz: Sorry sir, we don't carry pizza, were not an italian restaurant.  
  
Eustace: Well then! I want nothing! If you don't have pizza you can forget me ordering anything!  
  
Katz: I'm sorry sir you must leave if your not going to eat!  
  
Eustace: huh-what?  
  
Katz: Its our policy!  
  
Muriel: Order something Eustace!  
  
Eustace: No! You can't make me!  
  
Katz: ok,you leave me no choice!  
  
Three girl cats (that look like Katz) come out from the kitchen, and haul Eustace away into the kitchin..... 


	2. May I Take Your Life?

Eustace: Ahhh! let go of me! Stupid harassing cats!  
  
Courage: Oh no!  
  
Muriel: What in the world do you think you are doing here!?  
  
Katz: Excuse me miss but you aren't allowed to stand up to the waiter in this restaurant, our policy!  
  
Muriel: Excuse me?  
  
Katz: Take her away!  
  
Courage: No!  
  
Muriel: I'm coming to get ya Eustace! Hang on a little longer!  
  
She runs into the kitchen...  
  
Courage runs up to the buffet and grabs some sushi, he throws it in Katz's face.  
  
Katz: Thats against the rules! No throwing food!  
  
Katz picks up a steaming bowl of egg drop soup and pours it on Courage..  
  
Courage: (very loudly) Ouch!  
  
Katz then runs into the kitchen, Courage follows him.They eventually come to a storage room filled with fortune cookies crates,there Eustace and Muriel are tied up.Then the door closes locking Katz and Courage in the room...  
  
Katz: There is no place to run and no place to hide once you angered the waiter, you never leave!  
  
Courage picks up a crate of fortune cookies and throws it on top of Katz, Courage then unties Eustace and Muriel...  
  
They run into the area where people are washing dirty dishes and then stop to take a breath...  
  
Eustace: Stupid cat! I'll give you a piece of my mind!  
  
Courage: (cheerleader tone): Go Farmer!  
  
Eustace picks up some dishes and throws them at Katz...  
  
Katz: Ahhh! Not the fine china!  
  
Eustace: Maybe now you'll be able to tell me where you have my pizza!  
  
Katz: We don't have any pizza! Stop breaking the rules!  
  
Eustace: Make me! I need my pizza! Where is my pizza!?  
  
Katz: Shut up! Shut up! Your driving me nuts!  
  
Muriel: Yeah, cat where do you have the tea around here!  
  
Katz: Leave me alone!  
  
Muriel: You don't really like this job do ya?  
  
Katz: No I can't stand it! People are always saying do this do that! I got so mad I made up my own list of rules....  
  
Eustace: Yeah, the rules are quite dumb if you ask me!  
  
Katz: and thats why I'm going to terminate all three of you!  
  
Courage,Muriel,and Eustace: Ahh!  
  
Courage,Muriel, and Eustace run out of the kitchen and into the dining room.  
  
Muriel: I think I have a solution to this whole mess!  
  
Eustace: Hurry it up! I'm getting tired of running away from this stupid cat!  
  
Courage: Do it now! Muriel!  
  
Muriel picks up the pie rotating machine and tosses it at Katz! In a loud crash it falls on top of him and tons of glass and pies are laying on top of him.The girl cats run to his assistance!  
  
Muriel: (in a laughing manner): Oh my! he looks like a whipped creamed snowman!  
  
Eustace: C'mon Muriel! Lets get out of here! I want my pizza!  
  
They exit the restaurant and go to a pizza place.... 


	3. May I Drive Home?

Muriel,Eustace, and Courage drive up to a pizza shop,  
but its closed....  
  
Muriel: Awww, what a shame its closed,  
I guess I'll make some vinegar soup instead!  
  
Courage& Eustace: Yuck!  
  
Eustace: But it tastes horrible!  
  
Muriel: Like I said before Eustace  
you should at least try it!  
  
Eustace: (sarcasticly): Yeah,Yeah!  
  
Muriel: How about happy plums?  
  
Eustace: No  
  
Muriel: Ham?  
  
Eustace: Make me!  
  
Muriel: Chop meat?!  
  
Eustace: Oh yeah, how about  
beef jurkey with that?  
  
Muriel: (sigh) If thats what you  
really want Eustace!  
  
Eustace: I've hit the jackpot now!  
  
Courage rolls his eyes...  
  
Courage,Muriel, and Eustace drive  
home as the sun sets..... 


End file.
